<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Disgrace by ghostgorl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311875">Disgrace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgorl/pseuds/ghostgorl'>ghostgorl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Bottom Alexis | Quackity, Implied Consent, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manipulation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Top Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), degrading, dom Schlatt, sub quackity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostgorl/pseuds/ghostgorl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex forgets to type up a document for Mr. President and he is not happy. </p><p> </p><p>*personas/smp characters, not the actual person*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; Jschlatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MCYT Oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Disgrace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rising sun cast a beautiful glow on Alex’s face as he kicked a pebble, trying to stall. Schlatt was waiting for him and he messed up big time. </p><p>Schlatt had asked Alex to type up the formal document explaining the boundaries of Tommy and Wilbur's banishment, but Alex forgot. Schlatt filled Alex’s schedule with so much useless shit that the president himself didn’t want to do and Alex finished it all. All, but one; the one that just so happens to be the most important. </p><p>Alex trembled as beads of sweat rolled down his face. The dreadful creak of the oak door sounded and Alex stood up straight but managed to keep his gaze on the floor. The tips of the president’s shoes came into Alex’s view and he swallowed in fear.</p><p>“Alex, Tubbo has informed me that you have forgotten to do one of your tasks I asked of you. Is this true?” Schlatt asked monotonously. Alex nodded and Schlatt roughly grabbed his chin and yanked it up. </p><p>“Use your words,” Schlatt commanded. </p><p>“Y-yes, sir. I forgot.” Alex nearly whispered. Schlatt dropped his hand from the latter’s face,</p><p>“Every day you prove yourself more and more incompetent,” Schlatt said harshly as he turned to walk away. Alex stepped forward and grabbed the taller’s suit sleeve. Schlatt turned around looking disgusted as he pulled his arm away. </p><p>“Do you seriously think you have the right to touch me?” He questioned. </p><p>“I-I’m sorry, sir! Please..please listen! It was an accident! You don’t realize how much shit you give me to do on a daily basis, Sir. You can’t call me incompetent when I get my job done every day. I just forgot to do one simple thing. I promise it won’t happen again.” Alex tried to explain. Schlatt looked Alex up and down and looked to be contemplating something. </p><p>“Alex, Alex, Alex...tsk tsk tsk.” He said mockingly. </p><p>“Your job isn’t to get most of your tasks done. It’s to get ALL of your tasks done. Do you understand?” He continued as he slowly walked closer to Alex. Alex nodded, but immediately remembered to say, </p><p>“Yes, sir.” Schlatt reached his hand out and it tangled in Alex’s hair. He pulled lightly at the dark hair, earning a blush from the younger. He then harshly wretched the latter’s hair, pulling it back so that Alex was forced to look at the ceiling. </p><p>“A-ah~” Alex choked out. It had sounded more like a moan than he wanted it to.</p><p>“I knew you’ve always had a thing for hair pulling. Get the fuck in my office and kneel at my chair. I’ll be in in a minute or two.” Schlatt said as he let go of the shorter one’s hair and started walking away. Alex obeyed and rushed into the office. He walked to the large black desk chair and got on his knees in front of it. He tried to wait patiently but his knees were starting to hurt and his calves started to prick as they fell asleep. He was just about to stand up when he heard the oak door open. Alex quickly resumed his position as Schlatt made his way over to him. Schlatt heavily sat down in the chair causing it to roll back a little. He pushed himself back up and started untying his tie. </p><p>“Hands,” Schlatt commanded. Alex slowly lifted his hands and Schlatt tied his tie around the latter’s wrists, stopping to admire how small they were compared to his own. Schlatt sat back in his chair and unbuckled his belt and then unzipped his zipper. </p><p>Alex watched with curiosity as Schlatt pulled the front of his pants and underwear down and pulled his dick out. Schlatt met Alex’s eyes and let out a deep chuckle at how wide they were.</p><p>“Suck,” Schlatt told the other. Alex blushed as he leaned forward and placed his tied hands on Schlatt’s thighs. His lips brushed the tip of Schlatt’s member and they both shivered. Alex opened his mouth and placed kitten licks. He finally took the whole tip into his mouth and swirled his tongue. Schlatt moaned and tangled his fingers in the raven hair. He pushed on Alex’s head to slide him down farther onto him. </p><p>“You fucking suck at this, whore.” Schlatt insulted. He thrust the rest of his cock into Alex’s mouth and Alex gagged as his nose started to burn and his eyes watered. Schlatt grunted and continued to throat fuck the other. </p><p>“I always have to do all the work. Shit-” Schlatt was cut off by Alex’s pushing the other down, making him stop thrusting. Alex repositioned himself to sit taller and started bobbing his head, moaning as Schlatt pulled on his hair. The moans sent vibrations down Schlatt’s cock and he moaned,</p><p>“You better fucking swallow.” </p><p>Alex began to speed up and Schlatt couldn’t hold it in any longer. He held Alex’s head still as he thrust one last time, the head of his cock buried in the other’s throat. He came with a jolt and let out a string of curses, surprising himself. The cum slid down Alex’s throat and he obediently swallowed, shuddering as he did so.<br/>
Schlatt pulled Alex onto his lap and stroked his hair. Alex leaned in for a kiss but Schlatt placed the palm of his hand on Alex’s lips instead. Alex opened his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion; he let out a small whine. </p><p>“You just sucked my dick. Why would I kiss you?” Schlatt sneered. He removed his hand from Alex's mouth and shifted him to where he was on Schlatt’s left knee facing forward. He wrapped his left hand around Alex’s waist and pulled him back to lean on Schlatt’s chest. With his other hand, he started unzipping the shorter’s pants. </p><p>He pulled out Alex’s dick and marveled at how his hand could cover the whole thing. Alex arched his back at the new sensation and tried to roll his hips, but Schlatt stopped him by pushing him back down.</p><p>Schlatt began to pump the smaller boy’s member, using his precum as a lube. Alex, being sensitive, began squirming. He arched and un-arched his back and kept trying to thrust his dick into Schlatt’s hand. </p><p>Schlatt rolled his eyes in annoyance. He moved his hand from the other’s waist to his throat, forcing Alex to look at him upside down. Alex watched Schlatt’s facial features and moaned at how his pupils dilated and his face turned red. Schlatt didn’t like to show enjoyment in things, so seeing small hints of emotion in the other turned Alex on.<br/>
“S-si-ahh~ I-I’m gon-” Alex moaned out. Schlatt pulled his hand away, causing Alex to let out a long needy gasp. Schlatt watched Alex’s face twist into despair and he smirked.</p><p>“Schlatt..please..I need it.” Alex tried to beg. Instead of giving in, Schlatt pushed Alex off of him. Alex fell to the floor, unable to catch himself because of his tied hands. </p><p>Schlatt grinned at how Alex’s body twitched and arched as the pleasure died down, but still leaving that unfulfilled feeling of the satisfaction he could’ve had. </p><p>Schlatt put his dick away and walked out of the large office, leaving an angry disarrayed Alex behind. </p><p>He laughed out loud as he walked to the bathroom, thinking of all the ways he could tease Alex throughout the day, knowing that one simple brush against the other would have him begging to be touched.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Of course, if Quackity or Schlatt want me to take this down, I obviously will.</p><p>Please feel free to leave constructive criticism, requests, or just anything!!! (but sorry if I don't get to ur request or just don't do it lol)</p><p>-Please...I write at 3-5 A.M and I am very self critical so it usually takes a while to write even short stories..-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>